


Qui a dit que les rats ne savent pas dessiner?

by starcrossed_foxes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisous, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, atsumu est pourri en dessins, ils se tiennent la main mais genre..... awkward, j'ai toujours voulu écrire un petit oneshot alors me voilà!!!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossed_foxes/pseuds/starcrossed_foxes
Summary: Atsumu dessine, et Osamu l'observe.





	Qui a dit que les rats ne savent pas dessiner?

''Tsumu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?''

''Bah, c'est évident, non? Je dessine.''

Osamu jeta un œil sur son frère, perplexe. Il était venu dans le salon après l'avoir cherché partout dans la maison, et le voilà qui était assis par terre, une feuille mobile devant lui, son corps à moitié plié vers l'avant pour gribouiller. D'ailleurs, ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air confortable du tout. Il s'approcha un peu plus.

''Ah ouais? Et depuis quand t'as un quelconque talent artistique?''

Atsumu devint soudainement crispé, un petit air indigné sur son visage.

''Ça pourrait être depuis toujours, mais tu le savais juste pas! Et puis de toute façon, c'est même pas de tes affaires!'' répondit le blond d'un ton sec, se penchant  pour continuer son dessin.

Honnêtement, Osamu était certain qu'il l'aurait su avant si Atsumu avait été bon en art. Ils passaient littéralement tout leur temps ensemble, et jamais son jumeau n'avait manifesté le moindre intérêt dans ce genre de pratique. Il l'aurait remarqué sinon, et ils en étaient parfaitement conscients tous les deux.

Osamu haussa les sourcils, prenant un air narquois. ''Une passion récente, donc. Un don émergeant.''

''C'est ça, c'est ça..'' trancha Atsumu, d'une voix beaucoup plus forte que nécessaire.

L'ailier eu un petit rire discret, et décida de s'asseoir sur le divan, proche d'Atsumu, et de le regarder à l’œuvre. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage de son frère qui, trop concentré sur sa tâche, ne le remarqua pas. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regard rivé sur le dessin plus bas. Ça lui donnait une allure étrangement sérieuse, qui ne cadrait pas tellement avec l'image habituelle que projetait Atsumu.

Pendant que son jumeau dessinait, Osamu continua son observation minutieuse. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur ses joues, puis sur son nez un peu retroussé, sûrement à cause de l'effort. Il s'attarda sur sa bouche, entrouverte, d'où sortait un petit bout de langue, rendant ses lèvres d'un joli rose brillant.

Osamu dû se retenir pour ne pas l'agripper par le col de son chandail pour l'embrasser. Il se faisait tellement violence que personne ne pourrait jamais lui reprocher de ne pas travailler son self-control.

Son sourire s'élargit quand il remarqua les petits sons qu'émettait le blond en travaillant. Une série de minuscules grognements et de soupirs d'impatience qui, mis en contexte, étaient à craquer.

Osamu toussota légèrement pour attirer son attention.

''Et tu dessines quoi, au juste?''

Atsumu leva les yeux brièvement pour le regarder, puis retourna à son œuvre.

''Toi.''

Le mot avait été dit si doucement qu'Osamu était sûr d'avoir mal entendu. ''Quoi?''

''Toi, c'est toi que je dessine,'' répéta Atsumu, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. ''Et j'ai fini dans trois..... deux..... un..... TADAAAAAA!!!!''

Et il tourna la feuille vers lui, un sourire moqueur étirant ses traits.

C'était tellement laid qu'Osamu dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'arriver à discerner ce qui était censé être représenté. C'était assez difforme, avec des allures d'animal, d'une couleur gris sale, et Osamu pris un air dégouté  en reconnaissant les petites oreilles rondes et la queue rose caractéristique.

Un rat. Atsumu l'avait dessiné en rat.

''T'es vraiment trop con, Tsumu,'' lança Osamu. Il était sur le point de continuer sur sa tirade, avant de réaliser quelque chose. ''Mais c'est drôle, tu sais, que t'arrives à m'insulter et à t'insulter en même temps, tu crois pas?''

Atsumu ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma aussitôt. Osamu pouvait quasiment voir les engrenages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime, comme si un énorme signe _loading_ était imprimé sur son front.

''Parce que si j'suis un rat, Tsumu,'' ricana Osamu, ''mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, mais t'en est un aussi!''

''Ta gueule, Samu!!''

Son frère eu un soupir d'exaspération, apparemment mécontent que sa blague se soit retournée contre lui. Il se pencha à nouveau sur son dessin tout en marmonnant, sortant d'autres crayons de ses poches. Osamu le regarda sans rien dire, curieux de ce le passeur allait illustrer cette fois-ci.

Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, le blond se releva enfin la tête, et lui tendit la feuille mobile sans un mot. Osamu prit le dessin lentement, de peur de l'abîmer. Il avait beau connaître Atsumu comme sa poche, il lui arrivait tout de même d'être dur à déchiffrer.

Il jeta un œil, et son cœur se mis à battre plus vite. À coté du premier rat gris et hirsute se tenait maintenant un deuxième rat, celui-ci d'un jaune vraiment douteux et fait un peu à la hâte. Mais une chose attira son attention malgré tout.

Les deux rats se tenaient par la main. Ou patte, selon les termes.

Il releva les yeux vers Atsumu, et vit avec une joie presque enfantine que son jumeau avait les joues d'une jolie teinte rosée, et qu'il fixait obstinément le sol. L'ailier rit d'un rire doux et sincère, se laissant glisser par terre à côté d'Atsumu. Il posa le dessin sur le divan derrière lui, et se rapprocha lentement de son frère, qui continuait de regarder partout sauf vers lui.

''T'es en train de me dire que t'as fait tous ces sparages juste pour me faire comprendre que tu voulais qu'on se tienne la main?''

Le visage du passeur pris alors une teinte cramoisie, le rouge s'étendant jusqu'au oreilles et à son cou. Il ne répondit pas à la question, préférant à la place se faufiler lentement plus proche d'Osamu, leurs épaules se touchant avec douceur.

''Tu sais que t'aurais eu qu'à me le demander, et je l'aurais fait, hein?....'' murmura Osamu.

Il prit la main d'Atsumu dans la sienne avec tendresse, entrelaçant leurs doigts lentement. Son frère émit un vague bruit d'approbation et, comme si le temps était maintenant au ralentit, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Osamu, s'inclinant pour se mettre à l'aise. C'était sûrement son intention depuis le début, mais Atsumu aimait parfois passer par toutes sortes de chemins tortueux pour se faire comprendre, alors que c'était pourtant si simple de juste lui dire.

Mais peu importe, Osamu l'aimait comme ça.

Il se mis à caresser doucement les cheveux de son jumeau, notant avec satisfaction que le rougissement sur ses joues ne s'était pas du tout estompé.

''Aww, Tsumu...'' dit-il avec affection. Atsumu se tourna un peu pour lui faire face, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

''Quoi?''

Osamu lui sourit, continuant de flatter sa tête tendrement.

''Tu rougis tellement facilement, Tsumu,'' murmura Osamu, ''c'est vraiment mignon. On croirait pas, en te voyant.''

Et c'était vrai. Son frère pouvait sembler toujours hautain aux yeux des autres, narquois et parfois même un peu méchant, prenant plaisir à provoquer tout le monde et obsédé par la victoire. Mais il avait d'autres facettes, un côté plus doux, vulnérable, que seul Osamu avait le plaisir de connaître.

Atsumu devint encore plus rouge, d'un pivoine assez voyant, gonflant les joues à la manière d'un enfant pris en faute, et se tourna de nouveau, enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Osamu remarqua que son emprise sur sa main c'était resserrée, et il sourit de bonheur.

D'un geste sûr et plein d'assurance, comme quelqu'un qui aurait fait ça des millions de fois - ce qui était le cas - il entoura Atsumu de son autre bras, le prenant tendrement dans une étreinte dont aucun d'eux n'avait envie de se défaire. Il posa sa tête sur celle de son jumeau, fermant les yeux, profitant du moment.

''Eh, Atsumu....''

Atsumu grogna doucement, pour lui faire savoir qu'il l'avait bien entendu.

''Je t'aime.''

L'ailier sentit le corps tout entier de son frère trembler dans ses bras au son de ses mots, qui pourtant n'étaient pas nouveaux, mais qui étaient si spéciaux et avaient le même effet sur lui à chaque fois qu'il les disait.

''......Moi aussi, Samu....je t'aime.....''

  Et Osamu resserra son étreinte, souriant. _Tout ça grâce à un dessin de rats horriblement réalisé_ , pensa-t-il, _il faillait le faire._

Il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autre comme Atsumu.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Arany: Alors voilà, quoi. J'ai écrit cette œuvre moi-même, puisqu' Argent ne parle pas français.... je vais sûrement la traduire en anglais quand j'aurais du temps, pour que plus de gens puissent la lire UWU  
> Pour le moment, profitez de ce petit fluff!!
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: TRADUCTION EN ANGLAIS MAINTENANT DISPONIBLE!!


End file.
